


lying tongue

by cheinsaw



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, NEW GAME SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw





	lying tongue

Sagume’s quiet. She’s always been so quiet. When she does speak, it’s slow and deliberate and very precise. Doremy’s always been understanding, knowing that Sagume’s words have the power to do very real damage. She has to choose what she says carefully, biting her lip, her hand always covering her mouth as if to hold her voice back.

“You asked for me?” Doremy says, sliding the door to Sagume’s quarters shut behind her. It’s a simple room, even by Lunarian standards, with Sagume sitting alone at a low table in the center.

Sagume nods, patting the cushion next to her. “Please come sit.”

Doremy does, her tail curling under her. “I assume this is about your evacuation plan.” Sagume nods again. “You’re aware your people cannot stay in the Dream World forever?” Another nod. “It’s temporary.” And another nod. “That’s good… I hope it goes well. I will care for your people as best as I can.”

“Thank you,” Sagume says. And, tentatively, she reaches out to hold one of Doremy’s hands between her own. “…May I… talk to you about something else?”

“Of course,” Doremy replies. She places her hand in turn on top of Sagume’s, lightly rubbing her thumb against Sagume’s knuckles.

Sagume takes a deep breath, her eyes cast down. She’s thinking, and very intently, about what she can say to convey what she means.

Doremy watches her struggle, wishing she could help. But she gets the feeling this is something which must be said out loud directly, that cannot be phrased through vague sentences and small fragments. 

Finally, she looks up, meeting Doremy’s eyes. “Please understand. I hate you,” she whispers, a smile spreading over her whole face. “I hate you so much, I don’t know what to do.” The corners of her eyes are getting teary, her cheeks tinged slightly pink.

“Oh…” Doremy smiles back, pulling Sagume into her arms. “I know. I love you too, Sagume.”

Sagume rests her head against Doremy’s shoulder, content at last. They sit there for a long while, Doremy gently stroking Sagume’s hair, with no need for words between them.


End file.
